


Think of Me

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: A love letter from Anthony Goldstein, a soldier during World War I, to his lover at home, Wayne Hopkins.
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Wayne Hopkins
Series: Love in Every Universe [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really feeling treasure hunters since it's a bit similar to pirates, so I went for a historical AU instead.

Wayne, 

I’m writing this from the trenches, my feet cold and back aching, but as I think of you, I feel a warmth unfolding within my chest. It'll all be over soon my love. Just picture it, the train comes into the station, and there you are, and there I am, and I run into your open arms, lifting you up and spinning you around. 

But until then—How are you? How have you spent your days? Do I show up in your dreams as much as you show up in mine? 

I  promise  I’ll come back to you,

Anthony 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
